The present invention generally relates to systems for collecting parts from injection molding machines, and in particular to a system that provides for easy and quick changing of devices for receiving molded parts and/or runners.
A typical machine for injection molding of plastic parts is shown in FIG. 1. The machine 10 includes a suitable frame 12 which carries a fixed platen 14 and a movable platen 16. The movable platen 16 is carried by a plurality of support rods 18 for movement toward and away from the fixed platen 14 by a suitable hydraulic mechanism. Conventional mold members 20 and 22 are mounted in the customary manner to the platens 14 and 16, respectively, for moving towards and away from one another with the platens. The mold members 20 and 22 include complimentary mold cavities (not shown) into which liquid plastic is injected from a conventional ram-type injection mechanism 24.
Generally located below the platens 12,14 and defined within the frame 12 of the molding machine 10 is an open horizontal passage 26 for receiving a freestanding conveyor or the like (not shown). Also, the passage 26 is in communication with an opening 28 positioned generally below the platens 12,14 for allowing molded plastic parts to fall from the mold members 20,22 and into the passage 26 when the mold members 20,22 are separated from each other.
The type of freestanding receiving device positioned underneath the molding machine platens 14,16 and within the passage 26 typically varies as the mold members 20,22 are changed. The swapping of freestanding receiving devices is a time consuming procedure since these devices are separate from the molding machine 10 and thus must be adapted to stand at the desired position and attitude within the passage 26.
Generally, the parts collection system of the present invention includes a pair of support tracks for mounting to the frame of an injection molding machine having a pair of platens adapted to receive mold members. Adjustably mounted to the support tracks are a pair of retaining beams for suspending a device adapted to receive parts dropped from the mold members.